


Into the Unknown

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Peter plans to sacrifice his life to save the Avengers, Tony won’t let him go so easilyWhumptober ChallengeDay 15 - "Into the Unknown" - Magical Healing
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15! Finally here, I'm super excited to share this one with y'all!!
> 
> *Warnings*  
> Minor Blood | Death/Dying | Hospital Scenes | Serious Injury

The call came in the night, dragging the Avengers from their beds to the blaring sound of Friday’s alarm. The intruder alarm, to be precise. Following that, a mad dash for the armoury to suit up, then a desperate fire-fight in the confines of the Avengers Facility’s hallways to push the intruders back.

They weren’t just intruders, no, they were a militia. Tony recognised their uniforms as a group of enraged civilians who detested the very notion of superheroes, though until now, only expressed their hatred via Twitter or an occasional low-turnout protest. He had no idea so many people supported their cause to such extent they’d be willing to pick up an illegal Chitauri weapon - they failed to see the irony - and storm the compound.

Oh, how wrong he’d been.

Within the halls, the Avengers had been winning, no question about it. But outside, the scales tipped the other way. The pure size of the militia force - at least a hundred strong according to Friday - threatened to overwhelm the team. Sam appeared to be fighting a concussion as well as five armed soldiers, Natasha clutched an arm across her ribs as she limped away from a pile of unconscious bodies.

Tony flew to her side, helmet retracted, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay? If you need to take five-”

“I’m okay,” Natasha looked up to Tony and smiled. “Nothing I can’t handle.” She lifted her arm to wipe away a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Tony raised a sceptical eyebrow, “Yeah, I’m not so sure about that.”

“Look around,” Natasha’s face hardened, “we’re grossly outnumbered here. I can’t afford five-” Her eyes flicked over Tony’s shoulder and grew wide. Tony spun around just in time to see a bright blue ball of electricity hurtling towards the pair. Before he had time to react, it stuck him clean in the chest and sent him barreling backwards, knocking Natasha down with him.

“Shit,” he breathed, struggling to catch his breath as he rolled off of Natasha. Laying on his back, Tony turned his head to face Natasha by his side. “Maybe I’ll take that five,” he chuckled.

Natasha didn’t return the sentiment; her eyes fixed on the centre of his chest. “Tony… Your suit…”

Tony looked down at his bare arms, eyes growing wide. The electricity blast struck the nanoparticle housing unit and knocked it out of commission, causing it to almost fully retract the suit so that only a handful of snaking tendrils spread across his chest. “Oh.”

“We have bigger problems.” Natasha winced as she sat up and watched as a couple of soldiers closed in.

Tony followed her gaze, fear brewing in the bottom of his stomach. “Shit.” He pushed himself to his feet, Natasha following suit, and prepared for the beating of a lifetime.

Peter swung in, his foot connecting with the head of the front-most soldier before landing and quickly dispatching the second. He watched the pair for a moment, ensuring they wouldn’t be troubling anyone for a good few hours, before running over to Tony and Natasha. “Hey, Mister Stark, Agent Romanoff,” Peter looked them up and down, taking in their bedraggled, bloodied appearance, “Are you okay?”

“Suit’s down,” Tony replied quickly. “And Nat’s in more pain then she’s letting on.” Natasha punched his arm. Tony shot her a look and rubbed the sore patch, “Hey! What did I just say about the suit? I’ve got no protection.”

“Exactly,” Natasha smirked. She turned to Peter, nodding to the small, spherical, object in his hand. “What’s that?”

“Well…” Peter rubbed the back of his head and took a step back. “It’s, uh…”

“Come on, kid. We don’t have the time right now.”

Peter met Tony’s eye, then quickly looked away, fixing his gaze on the ground at his feet. “The Chitauri weapons only work if their power source is intact, like the Mothership back in New York.” A chill ran down Tony’s spine as realisation dawned. “I found the source, and made this to destroy it.”

“A bomb?” Tony asked, a little more aggressively then he’d really intended it to be. Peter nodded, still staring at the floor. “Pete, don’t tell me you’re-”

“I have to,” Peter cut in, his voice wavering, “No one else can get there quick enough. It has to be me.”

“Kid, no…”

Finally, Peter looked up. His eyes flooded with tears, but his jaw was set. In that moment, Tony knew there was not talking Peter out of this. When Peter spoke again, his voice didn’t wobble. It would have been inspiring if Tony wasn’t about to watch his kid sacrifice his life. “Tell May I love her. Ned and MJ, too. Tell them I was brave.”

Tony bit back rising tears and stepped forward. “Peter…”

“I love you, Mister Stark. Tony.”

Tony’s floodgate crumbled and tears slipped down his face. He reached a hand forward and rubbed his thumb against Peter’s cheek, the kid leaning into his touch and closing his eyes. “I love you too. But-”

As soon as the words left Tony’s mouth, Peter disappeared, charging across the battlefield towards the treeline. Tony didn’t move his hand, though his hand instantly turned cold lacking Peter’s presence.

“Tony,” Natasha moved to stand in front of him, clasping his hand in both of her own.

“I have to go after him,” he tried to pull his hand free, but Natasha held firm.

“You can’t. You don’t even have your suit.”

_ If you’re nothing without the suit, then you shouldn’t have it. _

“I have to.” This time, Tony freed his hand and took off after Peter, ignoring Natasha as she shouted after him. His legs were no match for the likes of Peter, but that didn’t stop Tony from pushing himself harder than ever before. He flew across the battlefield, sprinting past Steve who’d been battled to the floor, shield knocked far from his reach. Darting past Vision and Wanda, the duo standing back to back desperately trying to hold back an ever closing circle of soldiers.

A hand shot out, grabbing hold of Tony’s arms and dragging him to a stop. Clint’s face appeared in front of him, a nasty gash on the corner of his eyebrow turning half of his face into a cascade of crimson. The other half coated in dirt. “What are you doing, man? Get somewhere safe!”

Tony shook his head, “I-I can’t. The kid… He’s gonna-” Tony’s voice cracked, Clint turned around just in time to see Peter swing up into the trees, swallowed by the darkness. “My kid’s gonna get himself killed.”

If anyone understood, it would be Clint. Tony looked him in the eye, a battle of wills ensuing between the pair. But of course, it only took Clint a second to imagine if it were one of his kids instead. He stepped to the side, nodding once. “You’d better come back, Stark. Both of you.”

Tony didn’t waste time replying before chasing after Peter. Screams and yells sounded from every direction, some from the soldiers, some sickeningly recognisable as his friend’s. The eerie blue light from the Chitauri weapons flashed across the field, cutting through the darkness like fireworks overhead. Tony tuned it all out, the sounds muffled when they reached his ears, lights blurred into the background as he pumped his legs, wishing them to move faster. To carry him to Peter in time.

Bursting into the tree line, the world around Tony plunged into darkness. Not even the Chitauri weapons managing to penetrate the strangling shadows. Tony leapt over thick tree roots, blindly searching for the kid. “Peter?” He yelled, ripping his throat raw. “Peter!”

A weak glow shined somewhere ahead of him, Tony dashed towards it, crunching leaves and twigs underfoot, almost tripping in his haste. Finally close enough to make out the object, Tony skidded to a halt.

A small pillar, clearly of Chitauri design with the mix of metals and futuristic patterning, the glow came from inside a clear square sitting atop it. Peter stood just to the side, the bomb clutched in one hand, eyes fixed on the pillar. As Tony watched, helpless to stop him, Peter lifted the bomb, took a deep breath, and pressed the button.

Tony lunged forward, reaching out his arm as if he could grab hold of Peter and pull him away. A scream tore from his throat, drawing Peter’s attention just quick enough for his eyes to grow wide before fire engulfed him. Tony flew backwards and hit the ground hard, branches crashing down over his head.

Ringing. An incessant ringing filled Tony’s ears, blocking out every other sound as he tried to push the fallen branches off of himself. After what felt like hours of scrabbling- though likely only a few seconds - moonlight cracked through the debris, and Tony found himself staring up at stars overhead. He sat up, ears still ringing, and saw the devastation surrounding him.

The pillar had gone, replaced by a crater carved deep into the ground. All the trees in a hundred-foot radius lay flat on the ground, the closest uprooted entirely where some further back still managed to cling to the ground. Tony clambered to his feet and stumbled over the pile of branches he stood on towards the crater. He slid down one side, heart in his mouth and fear in his chest. At the bottom, Peter’s body. Small, broken, burned.

Tony dropped to his knees beside him, reaching out a shaking hand to pull off the kid’s mask, the burnt strips fell to pieces in his hands. He let the remnants float away on the breeze. “Kid?” The word, barely audible over the ringing, sounded like someone else’s voice to Tony’s ears. “Kid, come on…” Tears fell over Tony’s cheeks as he tapped Peter’s cheek, trying to wake him. “Please, Pete. Please.” He moved his hand to Peter’s wrist, overwhelming relief filling every inch of his body when he felt the weak beat of his pulse.

He scooped Peter into his arms, trying to ignore how frail and weak his body felt in his arms. The explosion tore his suit asunder, holes with charred edges gave way to burnt skin and flaps of material hung down between Tony’s arms. Blood trickled from his nose as Peter’s head lolled limply backwards. Tony lumbered back up the crater, digging his feet into the soil to keep himself from falling.

When he finally reached the top, Rhodey and Steve ran towards them. Both faces showing the same mix of fear and confusion. Steve reached Tony first, “What happened? Barton mentioned something about Peter but-” he finally saw Peter’s body, eyes falling of the kid’s pale, blood-covered face. “Oh- Is he…?“

Tony jerked his chin up. “He’s alive,” his voice wavered, but the ringing faded enough to clearly hear Steve’s words. “But- But he needs Cho.”

“I’ll take him,” Rhodey said as he joined them. Tony shook his head, taking a step back. “I can fly over there and have him with Cho within the minute. You’d have to walk, Tones. It makes sense.” Rhodey didn’t give Tony the time or option to refuse, he marched forward and carefully manoeuvered Peter from Tony’s arms, not that Tony put up much resistance.

The second Peter left Tony’s arms, he crumbled. Steve lunged forward to catch Tony before he hit the ground. “Woah,” he said over the sound of Rhodey’s thrusters carrying him away. “I think you’re in shock. We should get Cho to check you over, too.”

“No,” Tony mumbled. He sat heavily on a tree trunk, he felt as if Rhodey took Tony’s strength as well as his kid. “’M fine. Just-” he breathed hard, holding his left hand with his right and closed his eyes. “Just need a minute to- catch my breath.”

“Tony,” Steve crouched down to his level, one hand on his shoulder. “You need to breathe. Rhodey’s got Peter, he’s in safe hands. Just focus on breathing. Here, breathe with me.” Steve reached out to take Tony’s hand, but he batted it away and shrugged his hand from his shoulder.

“Shut it, would you,” he snapped. Did Steve deserve it? No. But Tony couldn’t take his fearful expression or tone of voice that sounded like he was talking to a child. “Just back off. Just-” Tony huffed out a sharp breath as Steve shuffled back. He closed his eyes again, forced his breaths to remain calm, focused on his senses, what he could hear, the rough feel of the tree trunk under his palms. Just as his therapist suggested.

He drummed his fingers on the log, a nonsense tune, but it kept his mind occupied and away from thoughts of Peter’s feeble pulse under his fingertips. If he listened hard enough, just over the ringing he could make out the sounds of his fellow Avengers shouting orders to each other, a distant bird returning to its nest, and the rustle of leaves in the light breeze.

“Okay. Okay, I’m-” Tony opened his eyes and looked at Steve. “Sorry about that, I just needed-”

Steve waved a dismissive hand. “It’s nothing. Don’t mention it.”

“We should go check on Pete. May would kill me if she knew I left him alone.”  _ Plus I need to know... _

“Yeah,” Steve stepped forward and offered Tony a hand, helping him to his. “Let’s get going.”

They walked out of the forest and back onto the battlefield, though now it was less of a battlefield and more a graveyard for disabled Chitauri weapons. The Avengers who managed to stay on their feet rounded up the militia by the door to the Facility, Tony heard the mention of calling Ross as he and Steve passed. Each of the Avengers’ eyes followed him inside.

Rhodey stood outside the medical room door, no longer in his suit, waiting for Tony. Steve hung back, knowing this wasn’t his place. Things between them never fully recovered after the civil war, they both knew it, they both knew it wasn’t returning to how it had once been. Tony b-lined for the door, his need to see Peter stronger than anything else, but Rhodey stepped into his path. Tony waited for him to move, he only folded his arms.

“Please.”

“Cho doesn’t want you in there. And to be honest, neither do I.”

“Rhodey, that’s my kid.”

“I know,” Rhodey unfolded his arms. “I know you love him, and I can’t imagine what you feel right now. But you being in there isn’t going to help anyone. Sam’s with one of the nurses, he’ll update us in a few minutes.”

Tears flooded Tony’s eyes, he tried to hide them behind his hand. Rhodey stepped forward and wrapped Tony in his arms, a second later, Tony returned the hug, clinging to Rhodey like his life depended on it. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand if he let go. They stayed that way for a minute before Tony pulled away. “I’ve got to go to the lab.”

“Tony,” Rhodey called after him as he hurried down the corridor, “Are you sure that’s best-”

“My suit,” Tony replied, hanging at the corner, “I’m going to fix it. I-I need to fix it.”

_ I need to fix something. _

He left without looking back, falling into his chair in the lab and holding his head in his hands. After taking a few shaky breaths, Tony straightened up and ripped the nano housing unit from his chest, slapping it down on the workbench a little harder than was strictly necessary. He set about tinkering, opening up the front panel to get to the damage inside and working to fix it, cursing whenever his trembling fingers dropped the soldering iron.

An hour passed with no news, though Tony had his suit working like new. He’d just decided to head back and demand entry to the medical bay when Rhodey appeared in the doorway. The look on his face said everything.

“No…” Tony jumped to his feet and strode to the doorway, shoving past Rhodey to get out.

“Wait, Tony!” Rhodey called running to keep up with him. “You can’t go bursting in there-”

Too late. Tony flung the medical bay doors open, letting them swing wildly behind him. Doctor Cho jumped at the sudden intrusion, her expression turning remorseful. She stood at Sam’s bedside, shining a small torchlight into his eyes while a nurse checked the stitches on his temple.

No one stood at Peter’s bedside. He was alone. Small and helpless, abandoned in a room full of people who should’ve saved him. 

Tony’s feet carried him of their own accord, depositing him by Peter’s head. A numb hand reached out to his burn-scarred face, brushing a curl of brown hair from his eyes while his thumb traced the ghost of a gash on his cheekbone. “Pete?” He flopped down into a chair, slipping his hand into Peter’s. “Can you hear me? ‘Cause if you can, I need you to do something for me. I need you to come back, to fight to stay alive.

Doctor Cho walked over, her voice quiet and apologetic. “Mister Stark-” Tony flinched when she said those words, “-Tony. I’m afraid I did everything I could, but the explosion took its toll on Peter’s body. There’s nothing more I can do for him.” She gestured to the wires snaking under Peter’s hospital gown. “These machines are breathing for him, pumping his blood for him. If I removed them, I’m afraid Peter only has minutes before his body shuts down entirely-” Before she could finish, they were interrupted by the doors flying open once again and Tony jumped to his feet.

May’s face streaked with tears and she ran to Tony’s side. It only took one look at their faces, a glance to Peter, for the news to set in. A sob escaped her throat and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Tony caught her as her knees buckled beneath her and lowered her down into the chair. “No,” she muttered between cries, “no, no, no.”

“May, I’m so sorry.” Doctor Cho said, lightly squeezing her shoulder.

“He can’t-” May sobbed, clutching Peter’s hand in both of her’s. “It’s not- This can’t be real. Oh, Peter-”

An awful idea crept its way into the back of Tony’s mind. Awful, but possible. He tapped the nano housing unit to active his suit, gaining confused looks from everyone in the room. Without a word, but to the disapproval of Doctor Cho, Tony removed the wires from Peter and picked him up, striding from the room. Minutes to live, he had to be fast if this was going to work.

“What the-” Rhodey sprang out of the chair outside the medical bay and chased after Tony. “What are you doing?”

“Saving my kid.” Tony kicked open the door of the Facility, taking to the skies the second he stepped outside and flying towards the city. More specifically, towards 177a Bleecker Street.

Tony landed outside the New York Sanctum with a metallic thunk a little over a minute later. He strode up to the door and knocked once with his foot, hoping to wake Stephen, before letting himself in. All too aware of Peter’s life fading away in his arms. “Stephen!” he yelled, striding up the stairs as his suit dematerialised. Pausing for just a second, Tony watched the faltering rise and fall of Peter’s chest before marching into the relic filled room. “Strange, get your ass out of bed right now and do your job or so help me-”

“Do my job?” Stephen drawled, walking into the room wearing grey sweats and a plain T-shirt he’d clearly picked up off the floor going by the creases. “I don’t recall working for you, Stark.” Tony turned, and Stephen’s eyes fell on Peter. “Oh, shit.” Stephen ran forward and pressed his fingers to Peter’s neck before gesturing for Tony to follow him out of the room.

“That anti-super group attacked us at the compound, armed with Chitauri tech. Pete found the weapons core and destroyed it, but it backfired and exploded. They must have tampered with it, set a trap…”

Stephen led them into a small, rectangular room. The same dark green wallpaper lined the walls as the rest of the Sanctum and intricately carved wooden pillars ran from floor to ceiling. In the centre stood a table, taking up most of the room’s length and covered in papers. Stephen brushed them aside so Tony could lay Peter down, not caring as they floated to the floor and crunched under their feet.

Tony continued, “We got him to Cho as quickly as possible, but she said there’s nothing she can do. He’s not got long-” Tony stopped when he realised Stephen had stepped back and eyed him curiously. “Strange, what are you doing? Did you not hear me? I said he doesn’t have long.”

“You took him to Cho?”

“Of course, she was closer. This isn’t the time for jealously.”

“And she said there’s nothing she can do?”

“Yes. Why are you stalling? Time’s ticking.”

Stephen shook his head. “Then there’s nothing I can do, either. You should take him to his Aunt, she’d want to say goodbye.”

“What are you saying, Strange. Of course there’s something you can do.” Tony balled his hands into fists, anger rising in his cheeks. “You’re a  _ Sorcerer _ .”

“I’m a Doctor.”

“Don’t bullshit me.”

“Listen, from what you’ve said to heal Peter I’d need to draw on Dark Magic. I can’t do that.”

Tony let out a dangerous chuckle. “Can’t, or won’t.”

“Won’t,” Stephen spat, his brow creasing in anger. “Dark Magic corrupts, Stark. Only one Sorcerer has drawn its power without falling to its lure, and she was far stronger than me.”

“Stephen, you don’t understand.” Tony crossed to the other side of the table, tear-filled eyes meeting Stephen’s. “That’s my kid, and I  _ can’t  _ lose him.”

“And I  _ can’t  _ expose myself to Dark Magic. If it takes hold, I won’t be able to fight it off. As a doctor, I swore to do no harm. I can’t risk it.”

“If you turn to the Dark Side, I’ll fight you myself. But I swear, Strange,” Tony gripped the front of Stephen’s T-shirt in his fist. “if you don’t save my kid, I’ll kill you anyway. He went to goddamn space to save your ass, Strange. You could at least pretend to care.”

Stephen bowed his head. “Take your hand off of me, Stark.” Tony did so and strode a couple of steps away, turning his back to Stephen. “A few seconds, that’s all I can offer. The less time I’m channelling Dark Magic, the less likely it is to take over.”

Tony lifted his head, slowly turning. “You mean that?”

Stephen nodded. “Stand at the head of the table. Keep an eye on the kid but don’t touch him, the second he shows signs of waking up - if he shows signs of waking up - tell me. His healing factor can take it from there.”

As Stephen talked, Tony moved where he was directed, standing by Peter’s head. He bent down and whispered, “Come on, kid. Come back to me.”

“Ready?”

Tony nodded sharply, lips pressed into a thin line. He watched as Stephen held his shaking hands in front of him, moving one up and the other down, a fiery, orange line appearing between them. He moved them in a circle, before bringing both arms level - one resting atop the other - and jerking them apart to hold them vertically to his sides. As Stephen moved, the orange line - Tony couldn’t pretend to understand what it was actually made of - formed an intricately detailed circle surrounded by two squares, one angled over the other so the corner pointed towards the ceiling.

“Watch him,” Stephen reminded. “I’ll only hold this for a few seconds.”

Tony flicked his gaze back to Peter, silently praying for this to work. Stephen opened his palms and pushed them forward, as he did so a breeze picked up, quickly turning into a wind strong enough to threaten Tony’s balance. He gripped the table corners to keep upright as orange sparks flew over Peter’s body, seeming to absorb into his skin. Warmth filled the room despite the wind, seeping into Tony’s core and filling him a foreign feeling. With hope.

He watched Peter intently, but other than his hair billowing, no sign of life made itself evident. “Stark?” Stephen shouted, “Anything?”

“Just- Just a moment longer,” Tony yelled back. Stephen gritted his teeth but didn’t let up the spell. Tony scanned Peter’s body, looking for a flutter from his eyelids, longed for his fingers to twitch, anything.  _ Anything _ .

The wind died down, the orange glow disappeared, and the warmth gave way to biting cold. Not from the room, but from the death of his kid. “No,” Tony breathed, turning towards Stephen. “No, bring it back! Try again.”

“Tony,” Stephen said softly, reaching a hand towards him.

“Get off!” Tony flinched back. “You can’t give up, just try again. Please, please Stephen. Try again.”

“I’m so sorry…”

Tony gulped, desperately trying to maintain his composure, and horribly failing. He looked at Peter, his bright, smiling kid reduced to a bloodied and bruised mess. “No. No, kid,” he sobbed, “You can’t- This isn’t- Peter…”

“Do you want me to get you anything? Give you a minute alone?”

“I- Can you bring May? She’s at the Facility.”

Stephen nodded solemnly and opened a portal. Through it, May could be seen still sitting by Peter’s bedside, her head in her hands. Rhodey stood by her side, one hand resting on her shoulder. He noticed the portal almost instantly. “Uh, I think it’s for you.”

May stood, startled by the sudden appearance, and cautiously stepped through. “Tony?”

“May, I’m so sorry. I thought I could- That Stephen- I just-” Tony couldn’t find the right words to say. He’d just dragged Peter from her and stripped both of them of a peaceful moment to say goodbye, to mourn their loss. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

Tears streaked May’s face, she ran forward and tangled her arms behind Tony’s back. “Is he…?”

Tony nodded against her shoulder, not trusting his voice anymore.

“Oh, Peter,” May sobbed, clinging tighter. Tony felt his heart rip to pieces inside his chest, pain like he’d never felt before. When Peter dusted on Titan, there’d been a level of surrealism, like nothing was real. This series of events playing out in front of his eyes, nothing had ever felt more real.

Someone in the room sucked in a great breath of air, sharp and sudden enough for May and Tony to jerk apart in surprise. Peter bolted upright on the table, shoulders heaving with heavy breaths as he looked around frantically at the unfamiliar surroundings. May and Tony ran around the table into Peter’s eye line.

“Kid?”

“Mister Stark? What’s- Where are we?”

“Safe. We’re all safe.” He helped Peter down from the table and pulled him into a hug, May joining in. Over her shoulder, Tony met Stephen’s eye, grinning uncontrollably. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! If you did it would be awesome if y'all could drop a kudos, or even a comment. They really mean the world. My tumblr is thedumbestavenger if you wanted to yell at me :D
> 
> Thanks so much! Have an awesome day!


End file.
